zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna McCombie
Bio Jenna Marie McCombie was born in Nicktown, PA on December 16th. From day one, she was entertaining her parents, friends, teachers, and almost anyone who would watch. Most of Jenna’s childhood was outside or in the gym practicing sports; she enjoyed every minute of it! Until Jenna was old enough to join her grade school basketball team, she trained in softball during the summer when basketball was not in season. When she was 10, Jenna was old enough to be enrolled in her school’s athletic program for basketball where she proved herself to be moved up to the varsity team after her pee wee season was over. Jenna continued to be part of the varsity team until she graduated 8th grade to move onto high school, where she continued to train in basketball and softball. Though she transferred halfway through her high school years, it was during her sophomore year that she got her first experience in acting. As she trained for her high school’s softball team, Jenna found her way into her high school theatre after being approached by a fellow classmate to fill the role of a southern belle, Francy Wilks, in “Melody Jones.” From then on, Jenna was hooked. After the transfer, she enrolled for a drama class and even auditioned for the school play. The director wanted to cast Jenna but she made a prior commitment to the school’s volleyball team and director told her to choose. Torn by two passions, she choose volleyball due to her season starting and already being part of a starting team, but Jenna was not satisfied. Knowing her sports career would be coming to an end after her senior year due to injuries, her interests grew to be in modeling and acting. Jenna attended classes in Pittsburgh where her and a few others would later venture to New York City for two summers. It was in New York City that she gained experience in print, editorial, and runway; but Jenna wanted to push herself further. After attending a Connections Competition in Orlando, Florida, an acting coach approached Jenna and told her that she should come to Los Angeles to train as an actress. Upon arriving, she quickly started taking classes and workshops which ultimately got her to where she is today. Jenna has appeared in 3 feature films, over 17 shorts, and 3 music videos. Jenna currently resides in Studio City, CA continuing to pursue her acting career. She is currently portraying the voice of Scratch in the voice over production, “We’re Alive,” directed by KC Wayland and Shane Salk. Jenna is also scheduled to shoot a commercial this December. Below are two websites to view more of Jenna’s work: www.JennaMcCombie.com www.zombiepodcast.com www.spellsmovie.com In her free time she enjoys dancing, working out, going to the movies, riding snowmobiles and quads, playing tennis, basketball, volleyball softball, and reading books. ''' Stories from the Set of We're Alive Filmography '''Jenna McCombie Telephone: (814) 244-7429 Email: JennaMcCombie@me.com Website: JennaMcCombie.com TELEVISION "The Colony" : Episode 08 : Co- Star : Discovery Channel FILM ' ' "Kristina" : Lead : Dir. Matthew E. Meehan "True Love" : Lead : Dir. Matthew E. Meehan "The Barn" : Lead : Dir Casey Wayland, Chapman "Grace" : Lead : Dir. Dennis Yeap, Chapman "The Brothers McMullen" : Lead : Dir. Dennis Yeap, Chapman "Last Night" : Lead : Dir. Matthew Crawford, Chapman "Work It Out" : Lead : Dir. Jessie Ivie, Chapman "Death Row" : Lead : Dir. Brandi Ross, Chapman "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" : Lead : Dir. OA McCombie, Chapman "Kramer vs. Kramer" : Lead : Dir. OA McCombie, Chapman "Last Moment" : Lead : Dir. OA McCombie, Chapman "Requiem for a Dream" : Lead : Dir. Ricky Benedict, AIC: LA "Detour" : Lead : Dir. Mark Haron, NYFA: LA "American Style" : Supporting : Dir. George Anton "Unbroken" : Supporting : Dir. Matthew E. Meehan "The Romance Section" : Supporting : Dir. Chris Cameron "Burn Up the Rope" : Supporting : Dir. Ryan Knight, SDU "Blade Runner" : Supporting : Dir. Shinya Miyazaki, LACC "The DarkNESS" : Supporting : Dir. Theophilus Lacey "Mind Machine" : Supporting : Dir. OA McCombie, Chapman "Spicy Mac Project" : Featured : Dir. Spicy Mac "Maple Street Church" : Featured : Groundlings & Sony "Mrs. Washington Goes to Smith" : Featured : Hallmark Channel "Get Him to the Greek" : Featured : Apatow Productions "The Runaways" : Featured / Stand In: River Road Productions THEATER ' ' "The Godfather Part II" : Lead : Dir. Olivia Barrionuevo "Melody Jones" : Supporting : Bishop Carroll High VOICE OVER "We’re Alive" : Supporting : Dir. KC Wayland and Shane Salk TRAINING/ EDUCATION Private Coaching, Cold Reading, Improv, Scene Study, Commercials with Patrick '''Malone ''' Private Training, Cold Reading, Monologues, Commercials '''with '''Smilen Savov External Links www.JennaMcCombie.com